The Tiger's Prophesy
by Farseer352
Summary: For the past few months The Valley of Peace has suffered through multiple bandit raids that have left the Furious Five exhausted. In desperation, Master Oogway appoints the dragon warrior, and has summons a teen from the 21st century to protect the Valley, but was assassinated before he could train them. Join Brett, Po, and the Furious Five as they hunt down the assassin.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's

Prologue

The Valley of Peace

Master Oogway lifted his head up as Master Shifu walked into the Hall of Heroes. "Is something wrong, Master?" Shifu asked, disrupting the peacefulness of the Hall.

"Yes. The future is clouded and uncertain. I sense... Pain... Suffering... The dragon warrior must be chosen soon, Shifu." Master Oogway replied mysteriously.

"Is that all Master?"

"Wait... There is something else... A lion, a leopard and..."

"What is it Master?"

"A tiger."

"Master...?"

" I will be gone for a day or two. You are in charge of the Jade Palace while I'm gone."

"Master! Wait! What about the Dragon Warrior?" Shifu asked as Oogway started to disappear in a column of blinding blue light.

"He will come."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs

Chapter 1

Brett opened his eyes slowly, emerging from the realm of sleep with great reluctance. He blinked once, twice, then rolled out of his bed. He walked over to his dresser and began to get ready. He had a track meet today. He was going to compete at state. He looked up suddenly, staring into the mirror above his dresser intently. It revealed a 16 year old teen of average height and medium length brown hair, with piercing hazel eyes. For some reason he felt like he was being watched. He glanced around his small room quickly, but seeing anything in the tiny space he mentally scolded himself. " Come on Brett! You can't be this jumpy before the race!" Upon thinking this, he headed downstairs, made himself a bowl of cereal and headed out to the garage. Grabbing his bike, he locked the front door and closed the garage door, obscuring the inside from view. With his parents gone for the weekend on important business meetings, he could do anything he pleased. However, he knew he had to compete in this race, so Brett climbed onto his bike and sped off towards his high school. The three mile ride gave him plenty of time to reflect on his morning so far, and about the upcoming race, but the strange events of this morning pushed their way into his mind." Was I really being watched?" Brett thought as up pulled up in front of the school. " Was someone really in my room?" Finally shaking off these thoughts, he hurried to the track.

" On your marks, get set, go!" the sound of the starting pistol cut through the noise of the large crowd in the stands as the contestants sprinted away from their starting positions. Brett was in the lead at the moment. As he raced around a bend, he shot a quick glance at the roaring crowd. There, much to his astonishment, was a life sized turtle, wrapped in a jade green robe and carrying a staff in one hand. The crowd screamed and chanted, oblivious to the turtle's presence, and it occurred to Brett that he was the only one that could see it. The mysterious turtle snapped his fingers and vanished from existence. Suddenly, Brett's body froze. His brain screamed at him to move, but try as he might, he remained immobile. The crowd yelled at his to move, but he was overcome by paralysis. The track and the stands faded out to white, as if some ethereal being had bleached it like a stained shirt. The area around Brett exploded into color and blinding light as he was whisked away from the 21st century.

It started as and itch, and then erupted into almost unbearable agony as Brett hurtled through the colorful void. His organs rearranged themselves, his chest grew broader, and his muscles became more defined. He screamed and writhed as his backbone elongated into a tail and his jaw twisted and stretched into a muzzle. Brett scrunched his eyes shut against the immense pain, even as the transformation ended with jet black fur growing all over his body, complete with even darker black stripes. He was now a black tiger. Squinting, Brett was able to make out a small golden orb close by his right paw. It floated closer, and then its energy began to coil around his arm and move slowly towards the middle of his chest. Brett opened his mouth in a silent scream as excruciating wave after excruciating wave of pain swept through his body. Suddenly, mercifully, the agonizing pain slowly subsided and he sank into the blissful state of unconsciousness.

Brett's eyes snapped open. Daylight streamed through a a crack in a stone wall he awoke. His whole body ached. His ears were ringing. He had been unceremoniously dumped onto a stack of radish crates. He attempted to get up but failed miserably as a sharp spike of pain pierced his brain. All Brett managed to utter was a weak "Ugghhhhhh," before collapsing back onto the crates with a crash. He slitted his now golden eyes against the constant painful throbbing in his skull as he tried to take stock of his surroundings. He was finding it hard to concentrate, and his vision blurred, colors swirling together. Bile rose in his throat, and he retched and coughed, eventually throwing up in the dirt. He glanced up slowly. Judging by the sun's position, Brett estimated that that it was about 8:00 in the morning. Exhausted by his recent journey, Brett slumped over and fell into a dreamless sleep.

So that's the first chapter folks! Sorry its so short. I needed to get the story started. If you REVIEW, I will advertise your story. Farseer out.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own my OC

Chapter 2

The Valley of Peace

Mr. Ping's Restaurant

Po woke up with a start, ripped from his glorious Kung Fu dream when his father yelled "Get up Po!" Po groaned and slid out of bed.

"Today is going to be awesome!" he thought as he ran down the stairs to get breakfast."Today the Dragon Warrior will be picked!" Po was jittery with excitement. After breakfast, he asked Mr. Ping if he could go. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease dad?" Po asked desperately. "I want-no-I need to go see who the Dragon Warrior is!"

Mr. Ping thought for a moment."Hmmm. I guess you can go but-"

"Yes! I can go see the Dragon Warrior!"

"-But on two conditions," Mr. Ping continued,"you have to sell these noodles!" He went back into the shop and came out with a giant cart."And...," Mr. Ping said,"you have too go get the vegetable crates out back and bring them in for me."

"Okay, Dad! I will!" Po sped out to the back of the shop, almost knocking over a table in his haste. He ran out back and skidded to a stop. "Dad? You might want to take a look at this."

"What's wrong, Po?"

"Come here!"

Po looked down at the black tiger slumped against the crates. He was wearing black cotton pants, with a simple black cord belt. In a leather sheath at his side was a nine-inch-long knife. It had a basic brass pomel and its slightly curved blade was made of a ultra hard, bluish steel. The tiger was bare chested, showing off his muscular torso.

"Po?!"

"It's okay dad." Po said calmly as he picked up the tiger and brought him back into the house."I don't think he's a bandit."

"Put him upstairs in the guest bedroom, Po." Mr. Ping hollered.

"Is that all?" Po asked, a little confused about his dad's strange change in behavior.

"Yes Po, but dont forget those noodles!"

"See you later dad!" Po yelled as he ran out of the shop. He thundered down the road, swerving quickly to avoid citizens that were walking up the one thousand steps to the Jade Palace. Po reached the steps in no time, and began hauling the heavy noodle cart up the stairs as fast as he could. Thirty minutes later, he reached the top and collapsed from exhaustion. When he lifted his head up again, the large red doors to the arena were swinging shut."No no no! Wait!" Po bellowed, but the massive doors had already been closed. "Let me in!" he cried, and pounded on the door, but a quintet of pigs inside the arena were tapping their drums in time with his pounding. Po tried to get inside and over the walls multiple times, but only succeeded in cutting himself on his knees and elbows, and slamming himself against the thick stone wall of the arena. Defeated, he turned and sat on the steps, a dissapointed look on his face. Ten minutes later, he heard Master Shifu bellow,"And now, the great Master Oogway will choose the Dragon Warrior!" Po straightened, a look of determination on his face. "I must see the Dragon Warrior!" he thought to himself as he spotted an abandoned cart full of fireworks to his left. He ran over to the cart, grabbed a armful of the rockets and fashioned a chair. He lit the fuse and sat on the chair. He waited about five seconds before the fireworks underneath him and he shot into the sky. The fireworks suddenly exploded. Po's makeshift chair crumbled into dust, and he fell to the ground.

Dragon Warrior Ceremony

Master Oogway started to move forward slowly, staff probing the air. The tests were over, the Five standing at attention before him. He was about to choose one to be the Dragon Warrior when he heard a loud "Aahhhhhhhhh!" from above him, and looked up just in time to see a large panda falling from the sky.

"How amusing." Oogway thought. As the panda hit the ground with black smudge marks on his pants. No one noticed the assassin perched on top of the arena as Oogway watched the fat panda hit the ground. The assassin was dressed in a dark purple cloak, with a tricorn with a large white feather in it on his head. He carefully unlimbered the crossbow on his back. This one was specially modified so that a clip full of poison-tipped bolts could fit in from the top. The assassin put in a clip, took careful aim, and pulled the trigger.

Screams filled the arena as Master

Oogway fell with a bolt sticking out of his neck. He lay still on the ground, blood gushing from his neck. "No!" Master Shifu cried, and launched himself at the assassin. The purple clad figure discarded his crossbow and produced a pair of hidden blades, and prepared for the red panda's assault. Tigress and the rest of the Five leaped after him as she and Master Shifu pummeled the assassin. The assassin produced a smoke grenade from inside of his cloak and threw it at Shifu. The Kung Fu master caught it in his right hand, and jumping forward, stuffed the device down the assassin's throat. The figure gasped and choked, trying to free the grenade from his mouth. The weapon detonated, and the assassin slowly suffocated. Master Shifu and the others stood there for a moment, and suddenly remembered that Oogway was dying. They all ran over to him. Oogway was fading fast, blood spilling from the corner of his mouth. "Master Oogway," Master Shifu breathed,"no..."

"Shifu, listen... Carefully..." Master Oogway choked out. Only Master Shifu could hear him. "That panda," Oogway continued, "he is the Dragon... Warrior... Train him."

"Yes Master." Shifu said.

"And... Train the ... Tiger." Oogway whispered.

" But Master!" Shifu practically shouted, "This has to be a mistake! An-an accident! And Tigress-"

"There are no accidents." Master Oogway replied as he died.

So that was my second chapter! Hoped you liked it! Please review! I will advertise your stories.

Farseer out.


End file.
